Granger's Anatomy
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Moi, c'est Richard. Et je suis mort. On pourrait croire que c'est vraiment pas de bol, mais c'était sans compter l'endroit où j'ai échoué. Jamais je ne m'ennuie. Et ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle promo ! Ça va dépoter sévère, je vous le dis moi, entre Granger et l'autre blondinet !
1. Episode 1 : Pilote

**Épisode 1 : Pilote**

Disclaimer :

Les personnages, l'univers et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire est bien entendu inspirée de la célèbre série "Grey's Anatomy", à découvrir d'urgence dans le cas où vous auriez vécu ces dix dernières années dans une grotte.

Les notions de médicomagie théoriques et pratiques inventées m'appartiennent mais je vous autorise à les utiliser sur simple demande.

Richard est notre propriété exclusive à Amy et moi. Touchez Richard et on vous butte. Cordialement.

Notes importantes :

La beta est assurée par la grande Amy W. Key à qui je voue un culte, elle incarne également le personnage de Richard.

Un chapitre lexique évolutif est présent à la fin de l'histoire : Le Mé-DICO-Mage joue le rôle de base de données médicomagiques qui réunit toutes les informations réelles ou inventées sur la médicomagie et ses applications. Comme je l'ai précisé ci-dessus, ask me to use it !

Les Bavardages de Gis :

Comme promis, avec un peu de retard certes, je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire !

Délaissons l'univers sombre et torturé de Cobra pour arpenter cette fois les couloirs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis et espère retrouver ici ceux et celles qui m'ont si ardemment soutenu dans l'écriture de ma précédente histoire !

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

Soundtrack du Chapitre :

**Bleeding Out – Image Dragon**

**Impossible - James Arthur **

**J'hallucine – Damien Saez**

**Hard Rock Hallelujah – Lordi**

* * *

_Il y a des gens qui rêvent d'être artiste, chanteur, écrivain, poète, Premier Ministre ou encore joueur de Quidditch. D'autres, plus réalistes, rêvent de devenir professeur, avocat ou dresseur de dragons. Moi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être chirurgien._

_Vous savez, ce type qui vous trifouille les entrailles même à deux heures du matin, après trois jours sans dormir, et entre les mains duquel on confie votre vie en vous assurant quand même que vous ne risquez rien. _

_Franchement, si vous les voyiez en vrai, les chirurgiens, vous feriez tout pour rester en bonne santé, avec tous vos os en place. C'est un peu foireux comme job. Un coup de scalpel par-ci, un sort par-là, passez-moi le café Giselle avant que j'y recolle mon bistouri… Non non, croyez-moi, c'est bien moins drôle qu'on ne le croit._

_Et puis, je sais de quoi je parle hein._

_Ah non, ne vous méprenez pas. On ne m'a jamais appelé Docteur Richard ailleurs que dans des jeux de rôles avec feu mon épouse. J'ai en quelque sorte raté ma vie vous voyez. Je fus un piètre élève, aux résultats médiocres. J'échouais en médicomagie dès la première année, et terminais ma vie dans un bureau miteux au fin fond du Ministère de la Magie, payé une misère pour glandouiller entre deux araignées et trois rats, avec pour seule compagnie le tableau d'un prédécesseur ronchon et dépressif._

_Alors forcément, le sentiment d'inachevé qui m'a saisi à l'heure de ma mort m'a conduit ici. Tout naturellement. Quitte à rater ma vie, je ne voulais pas rater ma mort aussi ! Alors me voilà._

_Errant, soufflant, blaguant et beuglant, j'effraie les petits internes timides, pourchasse allègrement les infirmières de mes farces, cache les outils des chirurgiens, échange les étiquettes de la morgue, et fais tourner tout ce joyeux petit monde en bourrique._

_C'est fou ce que je m'amuse plus depuis que je suis mort. Ici, c'est jamais calme. Et comme je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, eh bien, j'ai toujours une connerie à faire quelque part. C'est un véritable ballet de blouses, vertes, blanches, roses, de patients à l'agonie, de cas étranges et improbables, de familles éplorées ou exaspérées, d'internes déboussolés, de médecins débordés…_

_Et puis je vous passe leurs petites histoires d'amour. Pfouah, si ma défunte femme –paix à son âme – voyait ça, elle en roucoulerait de plaisir. C'est bien mieux que les « Desesperate Witches » ou « Amour, Gloire et Magie ». Je ne m'en lasse pas. Ca baise dans les placards, fornique dans les salles de repos, ça fricote dans la cafét', ça drague autour d'une opération à cœur ouvert. Un vrai feuilleton j'vous dis._

_Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi les Moldus s'acharnent à s'acheter une télé quand un spectacle pareil est à portée de mort._

_Franchement, c'est palpitant, d'être le fantôme attitré de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Ste Mangouste, nimbant de lumière les façades de briques rouges du bâtiment. Les fragiles rayons de soleil se réverbéraient sur les baies vitrées explosées plein est, se réfléchissaient sur les voitures garées du côté moldu. Le célèbre hôpital sorcier avait été construit au beau milieu du quartier d'Holborn, juste sous le nez des hommes d'affaires pressés et des mères de familles éplorées qui s'y activaient jour après jour.

Vu du Londres moldu, on n'y distinguait qu'un imposant magasin désaffecté dont les vitrines encrassées de poussière ne permettaient de deviner qu'un amoncellement de cartons éventrés et de mannequins nus. Cependant, côté sorcier, une fois les barrières magiques traversées, la bâtisse écarlate se dressait fièrement au milieu des artères londoniennes. Son imposante stature et ses prouesses médicales en avaient fait un des centres de soins les plus réputés du pays.

Il était encore tôt. Mais d'ici quelques minutes, l'agitation habituelle ne tarderait pas à se mettre en place. Le personnel débarquerait au pas de course, certains par cheminette, d'autres en transplanant. Éreintée, l'équipe de nuit déserterait les lieux en s'assurant une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Puis, les infirmières viendraient réveiller les patients, les médicomages débuteraient leurs visites des chambres pour s'enquérir de l'état de leurs protégés, les blocs ouvriraient leurs portes aux premières interventions de la matinée.

Cette journée était pourtant des plus particulières. Car Ste Mangouste accueillait aujourd'hui la horde de nouveaux internes, tous droits débarqués des facultés de médicomagie. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait bel et bien mouvementée.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte contre le mur adjacent réveilla Harry instantanément. Il releva sa tête avec une telle brusquerie qu'un dossier s'écroula du bureau sur lequel il s'était assoupi. Pour finir, une violente migraine l'assaillit avant même qu'il ne parvienne à ouvrir les yeux.

- Mr Potter, savez-vous où est le certificat de …

Sa secrétaire se figea en pénétrant dans son bureau. La vision du Survivant au réveil devait compter pour beaucoup dans son soudain mutisme.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore passé la nuit ici ! Et Mme Potter qui…

Mais déjà, Harry s'était empressé de la congédier en grognant, avant de replonger dans son oreiller de fortune constitué majoritairement de parchemins cornés. Tout en déplaçant un encrier qui lui écorchait la mâchoire, il se força à reprendre contenance. Ginny devait encore être furieuse, ce n'était surtout pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrivait, comme le lui avait habilement fait remarquer sa secrétaire.

Il maugréa à nouveau lorsqu'un furtif rayon de jour vint élire domicile sur son visage. Ses vêtements étaient sans doute froissés, ses traits chiffonnés, ses cheveux ébouriffés mais il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer. Il devrait se contenter que de quelques sorts. Voyons quel était le programme de la journée : le dossier Rickman à boucler, l'entretien hebdomadaire avec Shacklebolt, le…

C'était aujourd'hui.

Il feuilleta rapidement son agenda pour s'en assurer. Oui c'était bien aujourd'hui. Ses meilleurs amis faisaient enfin leurs premiers pas dans le monde du travail. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Enfin le grand jour…

* * *

Hermione contemplait avec attention le hall de l'hôpital, comme on scrute un tableau de maître. Elle cherchait à s'imprégner de chaque détail, observait chaque patient avec attention, établissant des diagnostics comme on le lui avait appris à la faculté.

Cette jeune femme qui soufflait comme un buffle avait sûrement eu des problèmes avec une métamorphose humaine et – sauf erreur de sa part – les tâches d'une couleur saumon qu'arborait ce vieil homme étaient sans doute dues à une crise de dragoncelle vénitienne aigüe.

Elle avait l'impression d'assister à cet incongru spectacle avec une vision nouvelle : tant de connaissances qui trouvaient ici une application concrète, tangible. Devant elle, ne se tenaient plus des malades, mais bien des cas, des patients, ses patients. Ces six dernières années d'apprentissage acharné semblaient enfin payer.

Elle voyait la vie comme une guérisseuse, et non plus comme une simple sorcière. Et c'était là la plus merveilleuse des choses.

- Ne serait-ce pas notre chère Granger ?

Cette voix rauque aux sonorités enjôleuses… Tout en adressant une prière silencieuse à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, Hermione se retourna avec une lenteur toute délibérée. Elle ne s'était malheureusement pas trompée. Une moue séductrice sur ses lèvres sombres, Blaise Zabini la scrutait avec attention. Arborant la blouse blanche caractéristique des internes de Ste Mangouste, la raison de sa présence ici ne faisait aucun doute.

Relevant fièrement le menton pour compenser les trente centimètres qui les séparaient, elle le salua froidement.

- Zabini.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Mon internat.

Il hocha la tête avec respect avant de reculer de deux pas.

- C'est Drago qui risque d'être content, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le temps qu'elle saisisse l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'il venait de lui annoncer, il avait déjà décampé. Malefoy, interne à Ste Mangouste… L'angoisse lui enserra la gorge alors que les souvenirs de Poudlard affluaient.

* * *

Le guérisseur Derwent se hâtait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital alors que toute une tripotée d'internes braillards et surexcités le suivait au pas de course. Descendant direct de la si célèbre Dilys Derwent, son nom lui avait ouvert plus d'une porte. Mais c'était bien à son véritable talent de Médicomage qu'il devait sa renommée.

Néanmoins, sa notoriété ne l'avait jamais protégé des moqueries. Sa petite taille, son embonpoint naturel et le roux de ses cheveux et de sa moustache fournie ne lui avait vraiment rien épargné. Malgré sa corpulence, il se déplaçait avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, slalomait entre les patients fébriles, les visiteurs perdus, les infirmières débordées sans se préoccuper un seul instant de ses petits protégés qui peinaient à suivre le rythme.

Quand, enfin, il arriva à bon port, il s'écarta du capharnaüm ambiant pour pénétrer dans une pièce annexe, bien plus calme que le reste du bâtiment : Merlin merci. Tandis que les chuchotements effrénés des étudiants allaient bon train, Drago Malefoy s'adossa confortablement au mur, dans un des coins de la salle où la réunion d'informations risquait de se tenir.

Puis, il l'aperçut.

Contre toutes attentes, Blaise avait eu raison, elle était vraiment là. Au premier rang de la foule compacte, comme à son habitude bien droite, elle lui tournait le dos. Affublée de la même blouse blanche que tous les autres internes, elle n'était reconnaissable qu'à son étonnante chevelure brune, plus longue qu'aux temps de Poudlard mais toujours si… particulière. Une authentique crinière de lionne.

Leur guérisseur référent tentait vainement de faire régner un semblant de silence. Peine perdue, pensa Drago en se rapprochant discrètement. Après quelques menaces portées à l'encontre de leurs futures carrières, les internes daignèrent enfin se taire.

- Très chers étudiants, commença Derwent après s'être raclé sa gorge.

La vieille McGonagall aurait rougi d'envie face au ton si pompeux avec lequel il débuta sa tirade.

- Ce premier jour à Ste Mangouste signe pour vous le début de trois années d'internat. Vous n'êtes que peu à avoir opté pour la branche de la médicomagie, noble branche qu'est la médicomagie devrais-je dire. Vous n'imaginez peut-être pas encore à quel point ce choix fut judicieux. Chacun de vous arrive ici aujourd'hui rempli d'espoir et prêt à se jeter dans le jeu. Il y a un mois, vous étiez en fac de médicomagie, les guérisseurs étaient vos professeurs. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes les guérisseurs. Les trois ans que vous passerez ici en tant qu'internes de médicomagie seront les meilleurs de votre vie ! Toutes les cartes sont entre vos mains ! Vous allez avoir la possibilité de vous instruire auprès des meilleurs médicomages du pays ! De rencontrer des cas exceptionnels ! Faites vos preuves, mes amis : montrez au monde ce que vous valez vraiment au cœur de l'arène !

Un véritable remake des discours de Poudlard : entrain, espoir et émotion, tout y était parfaitement orchestré. Drago s'empêcha de soupirer d'ennui. Il y avait quand même du vrai dans ce discours.

- Vous travaillerez par groupe de deux ou de trois selon les cas et vous assisterez les guérisseurs dans leur travail. Si besoin est, vous pourrez même être réquisitionnés au bloc pour y donner un coup de baguette. Votre journée débutera par une visite groupée des chambres du service auquel vous serez affilié. À présent, une découverte des lieux s'impose !

Derwent s'élança à nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Granger lui passa devant en l'ignorant ostensiblement. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec attention : sa silhouette frêle, sa poitrine menue qui ne tendait qu'imperceptiblement le tissu souple de sa blouse blanche, ses longues jambes trop fines pour être appétissante, son port de tête hautain, son regard fixé droit devant elle.

Elle n'avait pas changé : en faire à nouveau son souffre-douleur se révèlerait même presque trop facile pour lui.

Trop facile peut-être, mais toujours aussi divertissant

* * *

L'excitation était à son comble. Gideon Derwent jouerait le rôle de guérisseur référent : le Gideon Derwent ! Elle n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses yeux. Elle avait étudié tous ses traités de médicomagie et son autobiographie tenait une place de choix au cœur de son immense bibliothèque personnelle.

Cet homme était un génie des temps modernes, tant dans son incroyable travail que dans…

Elle accéléra le pas sans cesser de jurer : elle s'était encore laissée dépasser à force de monologuer intérieurement et de s'extasier sur tout. Les tableaux chuchotèrent sur son passage. L'amoncellement de peintures et de gravures qui couvrait l'ensemble des murs de la bâtisse dépassait de loin l'éclectisme de Poudlard : médicomages reconnus et patients célèbres côtoyaient créatures fantastiques et autres végétaux magiques en un harmonieux paysage aussi bigarré que dépourvu de logique.

Ses grandes enjambées l'avaient finalement conduite en tête de groupe où Derwent feuilletait un volumineux dossier sans tenir compte de la course-poursuite provoquée par sa folle allure. Il se stoppa net au beau milieu d'une intersection de couloirs. Plusieurs internes trébuchèrent tandis que d'autres se raccrochèrent in extremis à leurs voisins.

Si quelqu'un s'écroula, personne n'en eut cure.

- Vous vous trouvez actuellement devant les ascenseurs principaux de l'hôpital. Le bâtiment central comporte…

- Cinq étages, un rez-de-chaussée, une aile de psychomagie, une aile d'obstétricomagie et les sous-sols sont consacrés aux guérisseurs légistes.

- Bravo, Miss ?

- Granger, guérisseur Derwent.

Son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il fit le lien entre la verve acérée de la jeune femme et le nom de cette héroïne de guerre.

- Nous venons de traverser le premier étage consacré aux…

- Blessures par créatures vivantes, cet étage fut construit en 1432 et a été sacré meilleur service de médicomagie de tout le Royaume-Uni. L'architecture actuelle date du…

- Dix points pour Gryffondor, marmonna quelqu'un dans son dos.

Quelques ricanements fusèrent dans l'assemblée. Elle risqua un regard vers Derwent, mais celui-ci intimait les étudiants au silence en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

- C'est très bien Miss, très bien, assura-t-il en lui adressant son premier vrai sourire de la matinée.

Il reprit ses explications là où elle les avait arrêtées. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qui était à l'origine des moqueries et ricanements derniers. Son identité était évidente à ses yeux, même si elle préférait encore ignorer sa présence, du moins tant qu'une attaque frontale n'avait pas lieu.

Sept ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. À ce qu'elle savait, il avait validé sa dernière année à Durmstrang alors qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Puis, plus aucune information n'avait filtré. À bien y réfléchir, les Malefoy s'étaient fait invisibles depuis la fin des procès de la seconde guerre sorcière.

Comme elle, il avait donc suivi une formation de médicomagie, peut-être en France, dans le nord de l'Europe ou même aux États-Unis. Ses espoirs de renouveau et de liberté s'effondraient. Ses années d'internat, elles les avaient imaginées studieuses, intenses et excitantes. Et voilà que ce Serpentard de malheur décidait d'investir son Éden personnel_. _

Elle se morigéna d'être si extrémiste dans ses propos. Mais les années n'avaient vraisemblablement pas effacé les haines et les craintes d'antan. Pour elle, ce maudit serpent constituait une menace aussi sérieuse qu'auparavant. Et cette peur lui collait à la peau sans qu'aucun discours moralisateur de ses amis ne puisse l'en défaire.

Croiser le regard du mal à l'état pur avait eu le don d'éradiquer toute trace de commisération dans son jugement, aussi injuste soit-il. Le serpent avait peut-être habilement retourné sa veste, elle n'en était pas devenue aussi naïve que les autres.

Un plan de Ste Mangouste leur fut remis alors qu'ils attaquaient la visite du troisième étage. Leur guérisseur référent se limitait à leur parler de l'histoire des lieux et de l'organisation des services. En somme, des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle laissa donc son esprit vagabonder, observant discrètement les autres étudiants.

Elle allait être amenée à passer les trois prochaines années à leurs côtés. De quoi mettre à mal tous ses anciens repères. Tant de nouveautés d'un seul coup se révélaient des plus effrayant.

Soudainement, un bourdonnement strident se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Tous sursautèrent alors que le guérisseur poussait un soupira las. Une note volante, à l'origine de tout ce raffut, filait à toute allure dans leur direction. Derwent l'attrapa au vol avant de la déplier précipitamment.

- Je m'occupe des internes par Merlin, grommela-t-il en rangeant rageusement la note dans la poche de sa robe. Encore leur planning à deux noises qui fait des siennes… Granger ! Au bloc avec moi. Les autres, rentrez chez vous. Rendez-vous demain matin à six heures précises.

À sa déclaration, un froid polaire s'installa sur le groupe d'internes. Le grand jeu de la compétition débutait dès maintenant.

Il agrippa pourtant Hermione par le bras et l'entraina dans une nouvelle course effrénée.

* * *

- Mr Weasley, auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de laisser ma collection de testicules de dragon tranquille ?

Ron sursauta en poussa un cri de dégoût pur. Jouer avec ce truc rose l'avait occupé durant la demi-heure qu'il venait de passer à patienter. Ce guérisseur Lenosc avait un sérieux problème de ponctualité ! Intégralement recouvert d'une sorte de housse en plastique, les touffes de cheveux argentés qui dépassaient de ses oreilles s'agglutinaient contre le tissu translucide : comme quoi, être le meilleure médicolégiste de toute l'Angleterre ne protégeait pas du ridicule.

- Je vois que vous avez correctement mis votre tenue de travail. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle se marie à merveille avec votre carnation !

Affublé de la même bâche transparente, il n'avait fallu à Ron qu'une dizaines de minutes avant de commencer à suer. Sa peau avait alors rapidement viré au rose soutenu.

Une fois, Hermione l'avait emmené visiter un magasin moldu qui vendait de la nourriture. Ce jour-là, il avait éprouvé de la compassion pour les pauvres poulets, veaux et autres cochons de lait qui se trouvaient ici, emmitouflés dans leur gangue de plastique hermétique.

Aujourd'hui, il comprenait leurs souffrances plus que n'importe quel autre, là, saucissonné comme un porc, offert à la vue de tous.

Il continuait pourtant à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle tenue de travail.

- Pourquoi… commença-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié dans sa combinaison.

- Les miasmes, mon cher ami, les miasmes putrides ! Les relents de la mort ! Tant de belles choses qu'il ne faudrait gaspiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se retint de répondre, parfois mieux valait se taire. Surtout qu'ouvrir la bouche sous cette bâche se soudrait immanquablement par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Allons-y mon petit je vais vous faire visiter !

Dans un concert de crissements peu distingués, Ron entreprit d'une démarche pour le moins pataude de suivre son référent légiste en refrénant son envie de rire. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable…

* * *

Granger, toujours Granger. Granger qui se mettait constamment en avant, Granger qu'on mettait au final tout le temps en avant. Ô quelle intelligence ! Quelle morale ! Quelle grandeur d'âme que portait en elle cette chère Granger. Tant d'admiration devant cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout le mettait dans d'incandescents éclats de rage. Tant d'inégalité dans le jugement porté par le monde sorcier.

Ce qu'ils appelaient héroïsme de guerre, au fond ne signifiait rien. Qu'avait-elle fait, cette idiote ? Elle avait suivi le chemin tracé pour elle et, ô comble de joie, la route prédestinée s'était révélée être la bonne. Et lui ? Trahir son camp n'avait pas suffi. Mettre en péril les siens, jouer double jeu dans l'ombre ne lui avait épargné que la prison. Sa famille meurtrie avait payé les pots cassés et c'était tout.

Pas de glorieux retour ni de remerciements chaleureux pour les Malefoy : rien qu'une mise au ban de la société et sa dynastie qui s'effondrait pathétiquement. Et alors qu'il comptait sur le temps pour adoucir les mentalités, il se retrouvait encore face à l'injustice. Oh non, Drago Malefoy n'était pas jaloux et envieux. Mais seulement désabusé et furieux. À nouveau.

Le groupe d'internes se dispersait peu à peu après le départ précipité de Derwent et de sa petite protégée. _« Cet étage fut construit en 1432… ». _Merlin, des gifles se perdaient.

Zabini avait coincé une infirmière dans un coin et semblait en grande conversation avec son décolleté. Il retint un soupire de désespoir. Rêvant de renouveau, il s'en voyait privé. Ils se retrouvaient en fin de compte tous revenus des années en arrière.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

La pauvre infirmière leva un regard confus vers l'homme qui venait d'interrompre son petit interlude romantique avec ce jeune interne. Son regard d'orage eu le don de la faire instantanément taire. Elle s'éclipsa bien vite en balbutiant des inepties. Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez en s'appuyant contre le mur adjacent.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de bousiller mon coup de ce soir ?

- Ramène-toi Zabini. Je veux juste rappeler à Granger à qui elle vient de déclarer la guerre.

* * *

- Guérisseur ! Guérisseur ! Rohan Bryce, vingt-quatre ans, accident de transplanage enregistré à 11h54 aux alentours de Westminster, section due au désartibulage au niveau du genou droit, sous les condyles.

- Les signes médicovitaux ?

- Cent cinquante battements par minute, aucune réponse aux sortilèges de base, on craint un arrêt cardiaque dans les prochaines minutes. On lui a transfusé douze millilitres d'essence de Murlap et quelques gouttes d'Ellébore avant de vous l'installer au bloc.

- Inconscient pendant toute la durée de la transfusion ?

- Oui guérisseur Derwent. Il vous attend bloc 4.

- Qui me seconde ?

L'infirmière baissa la tête sans cesser de trottiner en direction des salles de soins.

- Et bien… Le personnel est… Enfin l'accident de balai de Mlle Fudge… L'ancien ministre a demandé la réquisition…

Derwent poussa un étrange grognement de frustration avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Je crois que c'est votre jour de chance, Miss Granger !

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux avant de se faire congédier d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous donne cinq minutes pour vous préparer…

* * *

La salle d'opération était vide, à l'exception de Derwent et du patient. Inconscient, il gisait sur la table d'acier, les bras ballants, un linge lui offrait le strict minimum de pudeur encore envisageable. Et comme l'avait expliqué l'infirmière, la moitié de sa jambe droite reposait à son côté, enchanté par un sortilège réfrigérant.

Hermione frissonna, s'enroula dans ses bras, se frictionnant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le stress qui montait en elle ne faisait rien pour calmer ses tremblements. Tout en préparant les instruments dont il aurait besoin, Derwent l'invita à réciter ce qu'elle avait appris à la faculté sur les désartibulations.

- La désartibulation résulte d'une erreur de transplanage due à une déconcentration du sorcier ou à une charge trop lourde à transporter. Certains appendices de son corps restent à l'endroit initial alors que le reste rejoint la direction souhaitée lors dudit transplanage. Les parties détachées peuvent aller de l'orteil à toute la jambe par exemple, comme si elles avaient été sectionnées.

- C'est parfait, que préconisez-vous pour commencer ?

- Un sortilège de ligature artérielle… une potion pousse-os… dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre… de la peau de panse de dragon…

Elle enchainait les réponses aux questions de Derwent comme s'il l'avait interrogée sur des notions aussi élémentaires que les tables de multiplication. Sa voix avait beau trembler, elle ne se laissait pas impressionner pour autant. Pour cette première opération, ses notions théoriques suffisaient amplement. Elle lui tendait machinalement les baumes, potions et lotions qu'il lui demandait sans s'arrêter une seconde de parler en un ballet savamment orchestré.

Les représentants des tableaux qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce hochaient la tête avec respect en se jetant des coups d'œil incrédules d'un cadre à l'autre. Et lorsqu'Hermione hésita entre deux types de bandages, une sorcière replète au regard sévère lui indiqua discrètement le bon.

- Et c'est fini ! éructa Derwent en resserrant le cataplasme du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La jambe de leur patient avait pris une bienheureuse teinte violette : c'était parfait.

- Un sortilège de régénération deux fois par jour devrait faire l'affaire. Et si la douleur persiste, il faudra lui prescrire une potion analgésique, ajouta Derwent en enlevant ses gants stériles.

Derwent, fatigué après son opération, lui sourit brièvement, la salua avant de quitter le bloc. À nouveau seule, elle prit la direction du vestiaire, tel un automate. Son dos était trempé d'une sueur froide et ses jambes tremblaient à présent que l'adrénaline avait quitté son corps. Sans parler des fluides peu ragoutants échappés de la jambe de leur patient qui maculaient ses cheveux, son visage et s'attardaient sous ses ongles.

Elle rêvait d'une longue douche brûlante, de vêtements propres et secs et d'une bonne tasse de…

Le vestiaire était ravagé. Son casier avait été éventré. Ses affaires étaient dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ses blouses de rechange déchirées prenaient l'eau dans le coin des douches. Sa collection de potions personnelle gouttait au sol. Ses instruments de Médicomage, brisés, lévitaient dans la salle et aucune trace de ses vêtements.

L'identité du coupable était des plus évidentes : Malefoy. Qui d'autre… La voilà revenue au temps de Poudlard, malmenée et harcelée par la bande de Serpentard. Elle hésita un instant entre rire nerveusement ou se laisser envahir par de pathétiques sanglots.

Tout ceci était des plus ridicules. Détériorer le matériel de l'hôpital pour le compte d'une rixe de collégiens, Malefoy n'avait vraisemblablement pas grandi. Elle se lança un Récurvite, histoire de tenir jusqu'à chez elle. Demain, elle irait renouveler son stock de médicomagie.

Dépitée, lasse, elle prit le chemin de la sortie de l'hôpital. Sa notoriété lui avait permis d'assister à sa première opération et d'y faire ses preuves auprès de son référent. Mais par la même occasion, elle se retrouvait condamnée à supporter les facéties exaspérantes de ses collègues.

Certains se retournèrent sur son passage, d'autres lui proposèrent de l'aide mais elle n'en avait cure. La fuite lui semblait être la meilleure option. Le soleil l'aveugla lorsqu'elle passa l'entrée principale de Ste Mangouste. Elle dévala les marches, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Hermione ?

Harry et Ron étaient là, un sourire aux lèvres. Habillés comme des moldus, ils tenaient ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sac de muffins tout chauds.

- On s'est dit qu'un peu de réconfort après une première journée de travail ne serait pas de trop, déclara Ron en lui tendant le sachet en papier.

Sa tristesse s'envola tout d'un coup en remarquant les traces de chocolat qui tachaient les lèvres du jeune Weasley. L'attendre sans toucher aux sucreries avait dû tenir du supplice pour lui.

- Un déjeuner au chaudron baveur, ça te dit ? proposa Harry.

- Et comment ! Vous n'imaginerez jamais qui s'est invité en médicomagie…

Attrapant ses deux meilleurs amis par le coude, elle les entraina vers le Londres sorcier.

* * *

_Et c'est parti, bras dessus bras dessous, Granger et ses amis s'envolent pour de nouvelles aventures où je ne peux les suivre. Cette petite est un sacré morceau, et je ne parle pas de ses seins pour une fois ! C'est que cette vieille carotte racornie de Dewent n'est pas facile à convaincre. Ça m'a pris une bonne décennie pour lui arracher un sourire, à cette parodie de viking. La Miss lui a tapé dans l'œil, je vous le dis, moi. Il va pas la lâcher comme ça. Elle va en baver, la gamine. C'est pas un tendre, Dewent, sous ses airs affables. Il en a vu d'autres, le bougre, alors faut pas croire que c'est dans la poche pour Granger. Elle va encore devoir faire ses preuves, peut-être même encore plus que les autres, à cause de sa réputation. Moi, elle m'intéresse. Et pas que pour ses fesses, qu'on s'entende. _

_C'est qu'elle s'est pas laissé démonter une seconde, même par ce petit roquet de Malefoy. Quelle grande famille se fut autrefois ! Être tombé si bas… Si c'est pas malheureux. Attention, hein, c'est pas que je défends leurs opinions politiques ou leurs actions pendant la guerre, mais bon, de mon temps, personne n'aurait jamais osé flanquer un Malefoy en prison. Les traditions se perdent, à en voir l'éducation du gamin. Sacager les affaires de Granger pour une stupide histoire de rivalité datant de l'adolescence. A mon époque, on vous aurait pendu ça par les pieds dans les cachots, ça serait vite passé, je vous le dis. Maintenant, le blondinet va s'acharner sur elle. Pfeuh, ça me rappelle les techniques de drague des enfants, quand les garçons piquent les sacs des filles et leur jettent des mottes de terre à la figure dans le but de les séduire. _

_Parlant de séduire, ce Zabini promet ! Cette petite infirmière en redemandait encore, à l'inverse du placard à balais. Cette pauvre serpillière ne s'en remettra jamais. C'est qu'il sait y faire pour un jeunot, même si la proie était facile. Cette nana est réputée pour écarter les jambes sur commande. Ils lui sont tous passé dessus. J'ai hâte de voir qui sera la prochaine conquête de cet auto-proclamé playboy. Je passe d'ores et déjà ma commande de pop-corn fantôme._

_Ces trois-là m'amusent déjà. Avec le petit Weasley à la morgue, et quelques autres bonnes têtes dans la promo, je vois l'année d'ici. Ca va dépoter sévère, les Doc's ne sauront plus où donner de la tête. Je crois que ces mioches vont en apprendre plus sur la vie que sur la médecine._

_Surtout si c'est moi qui supervise leur éducation._

* * *

Une review contre un bisou !

Votre Gis qui vous aime :D


	2. Episode 2

**Épisode 2**

Disclaimer :

Les personnages, l'univers et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire est bien entendu inspirée de la célèbre série "Grey's Anatomy", à découvrir d'urgence dans le cas où vous auriez vécu ces dix dernières années dans une grotte.

Les notions de médicomagie théoriques et pratiques inventées m'appartiennent mais je vous autorise à les utiliser sur simple demande.

Richard est notre propriété exclusive à Amy et moi. Touchez Richard et on vous butte. Cordialement.

Notes importantes :

La beta est assurée par la grande Amy W. Key à qui je voue un culte, elle incarne également le personnage de Richard.

Un chapitre lexique évolutif est présent à la fin de l'histoire : Le Mé-DICO-Mage joue le rôle de base de données médicomagiques qui réunit toutes les informations réelles ou inventées sur la médicomagie et ses applications. Comme je l'ai précisé ci-dessus, ask me to use it !

Les Bavardages de Gis :

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur !

Un chapitre pour vous accompagner en cette dure journée de rentrée !

J'ai tellement hâte de poster que je sais même pas quoi vous dire ^^ Ah si : venez papoter avec moi sur facebook ! Vous allez voir c'est rigolo :D

Gis

Réponses aux Reviews

**Pinkie Brown** : Cobra était sponsorisé par Nutella, t'étais pas au courant :p Une fin heureuse je sais pas encore, en fait pour être honnête dans ma tête, Granger's Anatomy est partie pour fonctionner sur le modèle de saisons ! Donc chaque saison aura son lot de petits péripéties, bonnes pour certains personnages, mauvaises pour d'autres, tout dépendra de mon inspiration :D Tu m'as tuée de rire pour Drago et tes ovaires sanguinolents (Gosh que cette phrase est glauque !) Mais rêeeeeeeeeeeve c'est moi la chef des fanatiques ! Néanmoins tu dois pouvoir postuler pour un poste, comme sous-secrétaire ou un truc du genre :p (je déconne). Des bisous ! Et merci d'avoir commenté !

Soundtrack du Chapitre :

**Inertia Creeps – Massive Attack**

**Ho Hey – The Lumineers**

**Muse – O.C.A.D.**

**I Take Drugs - Murderdolls**

* * *

_Un nouveau jour se lève sur Sainte Mangouste et mes petits internes. L'aube se pointe à peine, et les galères s'annoncent déjà. Je dois avouer éprouver un certain plaisir teinté de sadisme à l'idée de les voir se rétamer dans les situations les plus abominables qu'on trouve. Je sais que les docteurs, comme Derwent, adorent refiler les pires cas aux gamins. Ça les fait marrer à la pause-café._

_Et considérant ce qui débarque actuellement aux urgences, croyez-moi qu'on va bien rigoler aujourd'hui._

_Ils ont beau être encore des gosses, ils en ont dans le caleçon, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Y'en a quelques-uns qui ne se démonteront pas face à ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Les épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser dans leur jeunesse, les années d'études à l'université de médicomagie, tout ça a contribué à les faire évoluer, grandir. Ils ne sont plus les sales gamins stupides qui ont débarqué à l'école il y a presque dix ans._

_Maintenant, ils sont juste de grands crétins arrogants qui vont en prendre tellement plein les dents que j'ai hâte de compter combien il leur en restera à la fin de leur internat._

_Parce que je vous le dis, moi : ça va chier dans les brancards, et pas qu'un peu._

* * *

Le hall de l'hôpital était plein à craquer. Une foule des plus compactes s'entassait, se poussait, se bousculait au grand damne des agents de sécurité qui peinaient à faire régner un semblant d'ordre. Des flashs d'appareils photo crépitaient à intervalles réguliers, dégageant d'épais nuages de fumée colorée. La horde de journalistes piétinait depuis longtemps. À mesure que les heures défilaient, leurs pieds alourdis par l'attente finissaient d'échauffer leurs esprits.

Ils avaient accouru dès l'annonce officielle du ministère confirmant les récentes rumeurs. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle tragédie s'abattait sur la communauté sorcière. Quelle affreuse histoire tout de même…

- Un si brillant sorcier !

- Un Auror de renom…

- Pauvre homme, c'est si tragique.

- Et ses enfants, pensez-y à ses enfants ! Privés de leur père !

Les réflexions allaient bon train. Les journalistes se disputaient les meilleures places, tandis que les simples commères sans titre ne lésinaient pas sur les coups de coude pour s'approcher davantage, ne serait-ce que de quelques pas. Chaque centimètre avidement grappillé à la sueur de leurs fronts valait son petit pesant d'or. Et pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient accepté de le céder à leurs voisins.

Chaque mouvement soudain donnait lieu à une bousculade sans nom. Un homme se baissait pour ramasser sa bourse, une femme arrangeait sa cape et c'était l'hérésie tandis que la foule se mettait à hurler au scoop.

Lamentable, vraiment lamentable.

Enfin, les premiers rangs aperçurent une mèche de cheveux noirs, une paire de lunettes rondes et ce fut la cohue.

- Potter ! Monsieur Potter !

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le meurtre de Mr Robertus ?!

- HARRY ! HARRY PAR ICI !

- Est-ce Mr Finnigan qui vous accompagne ? Est-il à vos côtés sur cette affaire ?

- Démentez-vous les rumeurs concernant l'adultère commis par Ginevra Weasley ?

- QUELQUES MOTS MR POTTER !

Un des vigiles leur permit de se réfugier au travers d'une porte dérobée alors qu'une nouvelle question leur était posée au sujet d'un potentiel projet de législation de la consommation de racines de mandragore. Le calme se fit, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement conjoint. Une antichambre aussi grande qu'un placard à balai leur tenait lieu de position de repli.

- Je crois que Skeeter était là, lança Seamus en époussetant sa cape.

- Et bien j'espère pour elle qu'elle forcera la Gazette à s'en tenir au strict minimum d'informations si elle veut que le Ministère puisse continuer à assurer leurs frais de publication…

Un infirmier à l'air pressé les rejoignit.

- Le médicomage Lenosc vous attend au sous-sol. Morgue, salle 4, mais vous connaissez le chemin, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent en grimaçant. Pas de doutes là-dessus : à force de s'y rendre, peu de chancesqu'ils se perdent dans les couloirs froids et aseptisés de l'hôpital.

* * *

Hermione courait comme une dératée avec l'air effaré de ceux qui pensent leur dernière heure arrivée. Sa besace dans une main, sa blouse dans l'autre, même les infirmières se rangeaient sur son passage. Il y avait dans son regard cette lueur d'empressement hystérique qui poussait le personnel à se dégager bien rapidement à son approche.

Réalisant la peur qu'elle devait inspirer à l'ensemble de ses collègues, elle ralentit le pas, s'efforça de respirer plus calmement. Au fond d'elle, elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se serait donné des gifles : hors de question de ne pas arriver la première ! Elle s'était promis d'être là avant tout le monde !

Considérant le désastre qu'avait été la journée d'hier, il était hors de question de prolonger la malédiction et de réitérer ce genre d'expériences déplaisantes. Cette fois-ci, elle était décidée à briller.

La veille, elle s'était laissé faire : elle s'était fait coiffer au poteau comme une débutante. Par Malefoy !

Depuis lors, elle ressassait les derniers évènements. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si sensible, si manipulable, si … cruche ! Toutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclats, et tout ça à cause d'une fouine peroxydée et d'un casier éventré : quel âge avait-elle pour s'abaisser à de telles gamineries ? Non, elle n'était plus la Hermione Granger de Poudlard, celle qui sanglotait dans les toilettes pour un oui ou pour un non, celle qui pliait gauchement sous le regard d'acier de ce Serpentard de malheur.

Aujourd'hui elle était le docteur Granger. Et elle allait montrer à Malefoy de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Il était hors de question de se laisser à nouveau marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait un but, un rêve, une vocation. Et rien n'y personne ne serait en mesure de l'en détourner ou de ternir sa joie.

Conquérante, elle traversa deux portes battantes avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous des internes de Derwent : le service des accidents matériels. Elle scruta les environs, interrogea quelques patients avant de finir par se calmer. Elle était la première : elle jubilait.

* * *

La lourde odeur de mort qui flottait dans l'air eu raison du peu de motivation qui leur restait encore après l'épreuve du bain de foule, pris plus tôt dans la matinée. Les multiples placards en inox réfléchissaient la lumière blanche et froide émise par le plafond enchanté.

Tout dans cet endroit rendait Harry mal à l'aise. Sans parler du médicolégiste complètement dingue qu'il devait se coltiner chaque fois que son travail d'Auror le poussait à arpenter ces lieux si redoutés. Lenosc lui faisait froid dans le dos. Un tel détachement face à la mort poussait Harry à se questionner sur les véritables intentions du docteur.

Et puis, médicolégiste quoi !

Voir son meilleur ami emprunter ce parcours avait été pour lui une surprise folle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Ron aspirerait plus que tout à trifouiller dans les entrailles de ses ex-collègues de bureau. Il se morigéna en silence de penser de si horribles choses. Hermione l'avait déjà repris à de nombreuses reprises à cause de ses blagues de mauvais goût sur Ron. Soi-disant qu'il « dénigrait un travail de longue haleine aux qualités humaines admirables ».

La seule chose que lui inspiraient ces corps morts dans des casiers étroits était un gémissement de dégout.

Pourtant, Ron était bien là, vêtu de la blouse officielle des médicolégistes. Le tissu plastifié transparent relatif à son rang jurait comiquement avec la couleur de sa peau. Seamus étouffa un ricanement. Un coup de coude d'Harry parvint à le faire taire. Déjà que Ron semblait des plus mal à l'aise, l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie. Il parut cependant remarquer l'hilarité peu discrète de Seamus.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi, il baissa la tête, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Une vague de culpabilité étreignit Harry qui bégaya un bonjour étranglé. Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit qu'à moitié, trop occupé à nettoyer d'étranges instruments en métal, tâchés de fluides corporels peu appétissants.

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

Lenosc marchait vers eux, tout en essuyant ses mains souillées sur le devant de son tablier.

- Vous tombez à pic messieurs ! Mon collègue Weasel et moi…

- Weasley, corrigea machinalement le principal intéressé.

- Oui, oui c'est ça, nous venons de boucler l'autopsie.

Seamus déglutit bruyamment.

- Veuillez-nous suivre, nous avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, de très intéressant…

* * *

- Mais si je te jure !

- Impossible, tu mens Zabini. Aucune fille n'est aussi souple.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé pourtant ! Et alors qu'elle me suppliait de la…

Un raclement de gorge les fit taire. Derwent les fusillait du regard.

- Messieurs, si ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez prendre la porte.

Ils eurent la décence de baisser les yeux.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu par le récit des prouesses sexuelles de Mr Zabini…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

- Nous avons affaire ce matin à un cas bien particulier d'accident domestique.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans une pièce circulaire plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient enchantés et dégageaient une lumière blanche et froide. Toute une série de clichés négatif y étaient accrochés.

- Durant vos études, vous avez dû être confrontés à de tels documents. L'observation des scans constitue une étape importante lors d'un diagnostic. Et c'est donc ainsi que nous allons commencer pour ce qui est de notre patient, monsieur…

- Rumpy, compléta Hermione.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Elle se tenait droite, assurée, son regard était franc, elle ne cillait pas. Cette fois-ci, personne ne se permit de rire d'elle. Tout l'hôpital parlait de sa prestation de la veille, à ses côtés, en salle d'opération.

- À présent, veuillez-vous concentrer sur ce cliché, déclara-t-il en tapotant un négatif du bout de sa baguette.

Celui-ci doubla de volume afin que les étudiants n'en perdent pas une miette.

- Observez donc et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Pas d'interprétation ! Seulement des données !

Un instant de silence puis les premiers ricanements se firent entendre.

- Allons allons un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Vous êtes médicomages !

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Vue de face d'une ceinture pelvienne !

- Homme adulte, aucune lésion apparente.

- Corps étranger présent !

- Probablement introduit via le rectum où il est resté coincé…

Un gloussement étouffé leur échappa.

- Silence ! Sil…

- Oh merde je crois que c'est une baguette magique ! s'exclama Malefoy, hilare.

Zabini partit dans une crise de fou rire tout en parvenant à éructer quelques inepties avant que Derwent ne les mette tous les deux à la porte.

La salle reprenait son sérieux quand une horrible sonnerie se mit à résonner dans tout le bâtiment.

Instinctivement, les étudiants s'accroupirent en bouchant leurs oreilles : la procédure d'urgence était connue de tous et quelques exercices avaient été faits lorsqu'ils étaient en faculté de médicomagie.

Une infirmière entra en trombe, suivie de près par Malefoy et Zabini complètement paniqués.

- Un effondrement dans les sous-sols de Gringotts ! Tout le monde doit se rendre sur place, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle s'éclipsa, allant colporter la nouvelle ailleurs alors que Derwent se mettait à hurler en arrachant de grosses touffes de poils de sa moustache. Seuls quelques mots étaient encore compréhensibles dans le capharnaüm de ses cris.

- RAS-LE-BOL… RESPONSABLE DES INTERNES… PAS LE TEMPS DE M'OCCUPER DE CA… INCAPABLES DE SE DÉBROUILLER SEULS… BANDE DE CORNICHONS…. NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE PARTOUT !

Les internes ne savaient plus vraiment s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

- MALEFOY ! ZABINI !

Ils sursautèrent, tremblants d'appréhension.

- Puisque ce cas vous fait autant rire, vous vous y collerez ! Les autres, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à la banque, je vous y rejoins.

Sur le point d'exprimer leur désaccord, ils comprirent rapidement qu'il valait mieux se taire, au risque de subir les foudres du médicomage furieux.

- Et je vous préviens : si en rentrant de Gringotts la baguette magique de Mr Rumpy est toujours coincée dans son rectum, n'espérez plus jamais pouvoir vous asseoir sans grimacer ! J'espère avoir été clair !

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre principale de la morgue : une pièce blanche, une table en inox, un corps sous un drap.

- Nous avons mené tous les examens envisageables sur notre cher ami, l'Auror Robertus.

Considérant le teint verdâtre de Finnigan, il se retint de dégager le tissu immaculé recouvrant son patient.

- Néanmoins, pour déceler la cause de la mort, il nous faudrait plus d'informations.

Harry sortir plusieurs feuilles de parchemin annotées, réunissant l'ensemble des témoignages qu'il avait pu recueillir.

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Tout ! Tout ce que vous savez ! Tout ce qui pourrait nous éclairer !

Le survivant soupira en remettant ses notes dans l'ordre. Il aurait été bien incapable de se rappeler combien de fois il avait dû répéter la même histoire, encore et encore.

- Robertus travaille – ou du moins travaillait - au bureau des Aurors depuis douze ans. Il a une femme et trois garçons qui vivent…

Il se tut : autant aller à l'essentiel.

- Les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait sont classés top secret, même pour moi. Hier soir, quatre employés ont affirmé l'avoir aperçu dans les bureaux du Ministère. Rien d'inhabituel sur ce point : Robertus quittait rarement les lieux avant 23h.

Lenosc buvait ses paroles.

- On l'a retrouvé ce matin, affalé sur son bureau, comme s'il s'y était assoupi. Sa famille passait la soirée chez des amis, ils ne se sont donc pas inquiété outre mesure : l'absence de Monsieur était tout à fait normal.

Le médicolégiste garda le silence un moment.

- Affalé sur son bureau… répéta-t-il pensivement. Des traces de salive ?

- Aucune.

- Ni de sang, compléta Seamus.

- Aucun signe d'effraction, poursuivit Harry.

- Ni de violence, conclut son collègue.

Ron fixait à nouveau ses chaussures. Il aurait pu ne pas être là, la scène se serait déroulée exactement de la même façon. Il faisait carrément tapisserie… Harry était si concentrée qu'il ne lui accordait aucun regard.

- Il nous reste cependant une piste à explorer, s'exclama le médicolégiste.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Weasel a trouvé une substance étrangère dans l'œsophage de Mr Robertus. Probablement d'origine végétale. Pour être honnête, j'ignore ce que c'est.

Les deux Aurors n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire.

- Neville, déclara Seamus.

- J'envoie un hibou tout de suite, expliqua Harry.

L'échantillon sous plastique passa de mains en mains. Plusieurs bruissements de capes, des bottes qui claquent et un au-revoir lancé à la cantonade résonna.

- Merci de votre aide ! Vous nous avez été d'un grand secours !

La porte de la morgue claqua.

* * *

Les médicomages arrivaient par vague, en transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Gringotts se dressait fièrement au milieu de la rue commerçante. Une foule de blouses blanches se pressaient devant l'immense bâtiment immaculé où régnait un joyeux foutoir. Des gobelins paniqués entraient et sortaient à intervalles irréguliers de l'édifice, certains recouverts d'une couche de poussière grisâtre.

Un filet de sécurité avait été dressé aux abords de l'imposant portail en bronze qui gardait l'entrée de la banque. L'effervescence avait pris place en ces lieux habituellement calmes. Et la présence d'autant de médicomages ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Quelques badauds observaient l'évolution de la situation, massés derrière les barrières.

Derwent passa sous le filet et invita ses étudiants à en faire de même. Tout en pestant – comme à son habitude – il escalada les escaliers de marbres menant à l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le hall contrastait avec la luminosité aveuglante de l'extérieur. Derwent s'éloigna un moment pour discuter avec un des gobelins – probablement haut-placé.

- Bien, j'ai besoin de faire des binômes. Et comme je devine que cela va vous prendre des années et que je n'ai franchement pas envie d'éponger vos larmes de crocodiles, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Ce genre de phrase d'introduction laissait toujours présager le pire.

- Finch-Fletchley avec Bullstrode, Thomas avec mademoiselle aux cheveux courts, commença-t-il.

Peu à peu des couples se formaient, certains pour le moins mal assortis.

- Vous deux, les blonds, mettez-vous ensemble. Ah ! Et je veux Mlle Granger avec Mr Nott. Parfait ! Tout le monde est prêt ?

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Théodore Nott qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

- Un gobelin va vous amener aux différents points d'effondrement. Ne vous éloignez pas de lui, suivez ses directives et tout se passera bien. Les blessés lourds ont déjà été évacués, il ne vous reste plus que quelques bobos basiques à traiter. Bonne chance à tous !

Il s'éloigna sans un au-revoir.

* * *

Drago Malefoy fulminait. La deuxième fois, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il se faisait évincer au profit d'Hermione Granger. D'abord l'opération d'urgence de la veille puis cette expédition à Gringotts qui aurait été l'occasion idéale de faire ses preuves. Il était bon, il le savait. Merde, il était capable de les remettre tous à leur place !

Rester encore une fois sur le pavé alors que tous ces idiots transplanaient vers le Chemin de Traverse lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ces années d'internat, c'était pourtant toute sa vie. Il s'était promis de leur montrer à tous ce qu'il valait vraiment. Finies les années d'errance, ces erreurs de jeunesse qui le bouffaient à petit feu.

Il voulait tout recommencer, reprendre un nouveau départ. On efface tout, on oublie tout. Bonjour, enchanté, Drago Malefoy. Docteur, docteur Drago Malefoy. Était-il toujours un enfant pour se comporter de la sorte ? Ce petit con arrogant qu'il aurait préféré oublier et qui continuait à lui pourrir la vie ?

Mais c'était encore ce que le reste du monde voyait, il en était conscient. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour réagir autrement, pour penser autrement. Être plus mature, plus responsable, laisser ces jeux puérils au placard pour devenir l'homme qu'il voulait être et pas celui que les autres attendaient.

Il soupira, se recoiffa machinalement pour se donner contenance.

Blaise le scrutait, attendait qu'il se calme pour se mettre au travail.

- Drago, je suis dés…

- Ne dis pas ça, j'ai fait le con aussi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Zabini.

- Quand même… une baguette magique…

- Ne m'en parle pas.

Il lui rendit son sourire sans se forcer.

- Je ne veux pas tout faire foirer Blaise, j'ai ma place ici je le sais. C'est important pour moi et pour…

- Oui je sais.

Blaise savait, il était le seul.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais Mr Rumpy doit probablement nous attendre à quatre pattes sur son lit.

- Me mets pas de sales images dans la tête Zabini… Déjà que j'arriverais jamais à être sérieux !

- On a l'hôpital pour nous : qui t'a demandé d'être sérieux ?

* * *

Le petit chariot filait à vive allure. Hermione, les genoux repliés sous la poitrine en une position des plus inconfortables, s'efforçait de ne pas vomir. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route sinueuse, sur les stalagmites qui montaient et les stalactites qui descendaient et sur l'air qui charriait une douce odeur humidité.

C'était néanmoins peine perdue. La nausée la gagnait à mesure que le fourgon accélérait. Les transports – quels qu'ils soient – n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Combien de voyages dans la voiture de ses parents avait-elle passé à vomir dans un sac en papier. Sa mère avait pourtant tout essayé. Mais ni les jeux idiots ni ses chansons préférées ne parvenaient à calmer ses haut-le-cœur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Nott sortit le premier. Gentleman, il l'aida à descendre, feignant de ne pas remarquer son teint blafard et ses jambes tremblantes. Elle respira doucement, tenta de se calmer. L'air frais lui faisait déjà du bien. Dans quelques minutes tout irait mieux, se persuada-t-elle en suivant le gobelin censé les guider.

Leur gobelin s'appelait Jerry et il se déplaçait si rapidement qu'elle trébucha plusieurs fois en essayant de galoper aussi vite que lui. Heureusement, Nott était là pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au milieu des gravats. Ses sourires timides accompagnaient leur joyeuse escapade. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. À Poudlard, ils ne se parlaient pas, se saluaient dans les couloirs tout au plus. Elle avait toujours pensé que Nott faisait partie de ces Serpentards trop bien élevés pour l'ignorer mais trop couards pour lui adresser un mot. Peut-être s'était-elle cruellement trompée sur lui.

Jerry les mena sur une plateforme où patientaient une quinzaines de blessés légers, attendant leurs soins. Ce que Derwent avait qualifié de « petits bobos » se révélait être quelques foulures de chevilles, des coupures peu profondes, deux rotules déboitées et une dislocation du bassin. Rien de bien méchant en somme, mais des blessures qui clouaient au sol leurs patients.

Hermione s'attela immédiatement à la tâche. Dans son dos, elle aperçut Nott faire de même. Ils œuvraient côte à côte, dans une silencieuse quiétude qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Les compresses passaient d'une main à l'autre, ils se partageaient les baumes et les potions sans avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle réalisa apprécier l'instant.

- Je…

- Tu…

Ils se turent, se sourirent, surpris d'avoir brisé le silence au même instant.

- Je tiens à m'excuser, reprit-il sans cesser de s'affairer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- Pour l'attitude de Malefoy et… même des autres. Ce qu'ils ont fait hier… tu sais…

Il cherchait manifestement ses mots.

- Vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait un truc pareil. Je veux dire… c'est vrai… tu n'avais rien fait. Tu as été choisie pour tes compétences donc tu le mér…

- Nott, laisse, c'est bon, le coupa Hermione pourtant heureuse de se voir ainsi rassurée par celui qu'elle considérait comme membre du camp adverse. C'est Malefoy, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux.

Son ton était froid sans qu'elle ne le souhaite. Théodore ne lui avait rien fait.

- Il n'est pas comme ça en vérité, se risqua Nott.

Un sourire sarcastique fut sa seule réponse. Mais au lieu de prendre la mouche, il lui sourit en retour.

- Je te jure ! Parfois il peut être très…enfin très…

Hermione étouffa un ricanement, bientôt suivie par Théo.

- Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu ne devrais pas te méprendre : tout le monde te respecte ici. Tu es une sorcière très compétente et une très bonne médicomage, j'en suis témoin.

Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et lui tendit sa main.

- Je suis fier de travailler avec toi, Hermione Granger. Le monde magique te doit beaucoup.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à un tel revirement. Hermione mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il attendait une poignée de main en signe d'assentiment.

- Je suis également heureuse de travailler avec toi, répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

Elle s'autorisa même un sourire. Un vrai cette fois-ci.

* * *

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall._

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons bien reçu l'échantillon envoyé mardi dernier. Après examen, j'ai pu prendre contact avec le professeur Chourave – désormais à la retraite – et elle a confirmé mes soupçons. Ce que tu as retrouvé dans la gorge de ton Auror, du moins dans son œsophage, c'est de l'essence de belladone cristallisée._

_Je pense que cela ne t'évoque rien : c'est une plante qui n'est pas étudiée avant la fac de botanique. Je vais donc t'en enseigner les bases !_

_La belladone, aussi appelée Atropa Belladonna, est une herbacée de la famille des Solanacées. Elle pousse majoritairement en Europe et porte une forte valeur magique. Elle est à la fois poison et antidote et fait partie des plantes de dangerosité 8 dans la classification magique internationale. _

_Autant te dire que c'est une demoiselle à magner avec précaution ! Et qu'on ne trouve pas chez l'apothicaire du coin de la rue !_

_Ingérée sous forme cristallisée, ton Auror n'avait aucune chance. C'est donc bien un meurtre._

_Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! Car les meurtres à la belladone sont lourds de signification. Si tu fais quelques recherches du côté de l'Ecosse, tu découvriras qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années, près de cinquante personnes sont mortes de la même façon. _

_Uniquement des moldus, Harry._

_Je n'en sais pas plus, à toi de creuser la piste maintenant._

_J'espère sincèrement t'avoir aidé._

_Neville Londubat, professeur de Botanique._

_Ton ami, toujours aussi dévoué._

* * *

_Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui s'achève à l'hôpital. Ma foi, c'est que j'aurais bien rigolé. La tronche de Zabini et Malefoy valait toutes les morts du monde devant leur nouveau patient. Derwent est vraiment une enflure quand il le veut bien, mais je dois avouer que passée leur crise de fou rire (que j'ai bien entendu partagé à leur insu), ils ont su bien gérer leur affaire._

_Je le sais parce que je les ai entendus le raconter à leur amie d'enfance Millicent Bullstrode. La pauvre a le faciès d'un bouledogue mais la gentillesse et la loyauté d'un labrador._

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Oh je vous entends d'ici. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas assisté moi-même à l'opération. Voyez-vous, la vue d'un rectum quinquagénaire passablement encombré par une baguette magique ET les doigts malhabiles de deux internes dégoutés n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de mes distractions favorites. Surtout quand l'aide-soignante du cinquième nous offre une démonstration de ses talents dans la lingerie en compagnie du docteur Zaluski…_

_Mais revenons à nos anus. À ce qu'ils en disaient haut et fort dans les couloirs, Zabini et Malefoy auraient retiré cette fameuse baguette en quelques minutes seulement, sans causer aucune douleur ni aucun autre dommage à leur patient. Une belle réussite. D'après les détails, une bouteille de lubrifiant et un spéculum étaient impliqués dans l'affaire._

_Toutefois, étrangement, leur amie Millicent n'a pas semblée fascinée par l'histoire et a rapidement décliné leur invitation à les rejoindre dans un bar crasseux (et moldu !) du centre londonien. Sous un prétexte fallacieux adjoint d'une grimace écœurée, elle s'est empressée de s'éclipser vers un ailleurs qui échappe encore à votre humble serviteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : son attitude suspecte n'a pas alertée que ses deux anciens camarades de chambrée. Je suis moi-même avide de connaître les petits secrets de mademoiselle Bullstrode ! Il y a poisson sous caillou, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Parlant de poisson, de caillou et de mystère, l'affaire Nott-Granger n'a de cesse d'attirer mon attention. Ces deux-là sont revenus de leur intervention étonnamment satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et surtout extrêmement proches. Aurais-je raté quelque chose dans les bas-fonds de Gringotts ? Par ma barbe, si j'ai raté le décoinçage de la petite Miss Granger par le ténébreux Théodore, j'irais hanter les toilettes du second étage pour la prochaine décennie ! _

_Mais en laissant un peu traîner mes fantomatiques oreilles près de ces deux-là, je suis simplement parvenu à la conclusion que notre élève modèle préférée était enfin parvenue à mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin (ce qui, si vous voulez mon avis, tiens plutôt du sacrilège) et accepté que tous les anciens Serpentard ne soient pas de parfaits connards. Oui, j'ai une âme de poète. Moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est que l'affaire reste à suivre, elle s'annonce croustillante !_

_Ca me rendrait presque triste pour ce pauvre Weasley coincé dans sa morgue avec l'autre cinglé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait eu des vues sur la belle Granger du temps de leur scolarité, et qu'autant l'histoire fut passionnelle, autant la rupture fut difficile et encore amère pour le pauvre Weasley. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait terminé dans ce lieu abominablement glauque._

_J'ai pour ma part une aversion assez compréhensible envers la morgue, je crois que personne ne m'en blâmera. Pourtant, il s'y passe toujours des choses amusantes, comme des cadavres qui parlent et des enquêteurs parlant par énigmes. Ce pauvre Ron a du se sentir bien seul et délaissé en voyant son meilleur ami tellement pris dans ses activités qu'il en a presqu'oublié de saluer son camarade. Il semblerait que les nouvelles aventures d'Harry Potter arborent désormais un acolyte flambant neuf…_

_Attention, mes petits internes. Les intrigues commencent déjà à se nouer, les amitiés se font et se défont comme les arômes d'un vieux scotch… Mon œil est partout. Je vous suis, je vous vois, et vous ne le savez pas, mais c'est bientôt à votre tour de subir mon ennui… Que voulez-vous… La vie a beau vous changer en apparence, au final, chacun reste toujours le même. Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt…_

_Diantre, que j'apprécierais un petit verre !_

* * *

Une review contre un bisous mes chéries !

Votre Gis qui vous aime !


	3. Mé-DICO-Mage

**Épisode 2**

Disclaimer :

Les personnages, l'univers et les lieux appartiennent à JKR.

L'histoire est bien entendu inspirée de la célèbre série "Grey's Anatomy", à découvrir d'urgence dans le cas où vous auriez vécu ces dix dernières années dans une grotte.

Les notions de médicomagie théoriques et pratiques inventées m'appartiennent mais je vous autorise à les utiliser sur simple demande.

Richard est notre propriété exclusive à Amy et moi. Touchez Richard et on vous butte. Cordialement.

Notes importantes :

La beta est assurée par la grande Amy W. Key à qui je voue un culte, elle incarne également le personnage de Richard.

Un chapitre lexique évolutif est présent à la fin de l'histoire : Le Mé-DICO-Mage joue le rôle de base de données médicomagiques qui réunit toutes les informations réelles ou inventées sur la médicomagie et ses applications. Comme je l'ai précisé ci-dessus, ask me to use it !

Les Bavardages de Gis :

Bonjouuuuuuuuuur !

Un chapitre pour vous accompagner en cette dure journée de rentrée !

J'ai tellement hâte de poster que je sais même pas quoi vous dire ^^ Ah si : venez papoter avec moi sur facebook ! Vous allez voir c'est rigolo :D

Gis

Réponses aux Reviews

**Pinkie Brown** : Cobra était sponsorisé par Nutella, t'étais pas au courant :p Une fin heureuse je sais pas encore, en fait pour être honnête dans ma tête, Granger's Anatomy est partie pour fonctionner sur le modèle de saisons ! Donc chaque saison aura son lot de petits péripéties, bonnes pour certains personnages, mauvaises pour d'autres, tout dépendra de mon inspiration :D Tu m'as tuée de rire pour Drago et tes ovaires sanguinolents (Gosh que cette phrase est glauque !) Mais rêeeeeeeeeeeve c'est moi la chef des fanatiques ! Néanmoins tu dois pouvoir postuler pour un poste, comme sous-secrétaire ou un truc du genre :p (je déconne). Des bisous ! Et merci d'avoir commenté !

Soundtrack du Chapitre :

**Inertia Creeps – Massive Attack**

**Ho Hey – The Lumineers**

**Muse – O.C.A.D.**

**I Take Drugs - Murderdolls**

* * *

_Un nouveau jour se lève sur Sainte Mangouste et mes petits internes. L'aube se pointe à peine, et les galères s'annoncent déjà. Je dois avouer éprouver un certain plaisir teinté de sadisme à l'idée de les voir se rétamer dans les situations les plus abominables qu'on trouve. Je sais que les docteurs, comme Derwent, adorent refiler les pires cas aux gamins. Ça les fait marrer à la pause-café._

_Et considérant ce qui débarque actuellement aux urgences, croyez-moi qu'on va bien rigoler aujourd'hui._

_Ils ont beau être encore des gosses, ils en ont dans le caleçon, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Y'en a quelques-uns qui ne se démonteront pas face à ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Les épreuves qu'ils ont dû traverser dans leur jeunesse, les années d'études à l'université de médicomagie, tout ça a contribué à les faire évoluer, grandir. Ils ne sont plus les sales gamins stupides qui ont débarqué à l'école il y a presque dix ans._

_Maintenant, ils sont juste de grands crétins arrogants qui vont en prendre tellement plein les dents que j'ai hâte de compter combien il leur en restera à la fin de leur internat._

_Parce que je vous le dis, moi : ça va chier dans les brancards, et pas qu'un peu._

* * *

Le hall de l'hôpital était plein à craquer. Une foule des plus compactes s'entassait, se poussait, se bousculait au grand damne des agents de sécurité qui peinaient à faire régner un semblant d'ordre. Des flashs d'appareils photo crépitaient à intervalles réguliers, dégageant d'épais nuages de fumée colorée. La horde de journalistes piétinait depuis longtemps. À mesure que les heures défilaient, leurs pieds alourdis par l'attente finissaient d'échauffer leurs esprits.

Ils avaient accouru dès l'annonce officielle du ministère confirmant les récentes rumeurs. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle tragédie s'abattait sur la communauté sorcière. Quelle affreuse histoire tout de même…

- Un si brillant sorcier !

- Un Auror de renom…

- Pauvre homme, c'est si tragique.

- Et ses enfants, pensez-y à ses enfants ! Privés de leur père !

Les réflexions allaient bon train. Les journalistes se disputaient les meilleures places, tandis que les simples commères sans titre ne lésinaient pas sur les coups de coude pour s'approcher davantage, ne serait-ce que de quelques pas. Chaque centimètre avidement grappillé à la sueur de leurs fronts valait son petit pesant d'or. Et pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient accepté de le céder à leurs voisins.

Chaque mouvement soudain donnait lieu à une bousculade sans nom. Un homme se baissait pour ramasser sa bourse, une femme arrangeait sa cape et c'était l'hérésie tandis que la foule se mettait à hurler au scoop.

Lamentable, vraiment lamentable.

Enfin, les premiers rangs aperçurent une mèche de cheveux noirs, une paire de lunettes rondes et ce fut la cohue.

- Potter ! Monsieur Potter !

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur le meurtre de Mr Robertus ?!

- HARRY ! HARRY PAR ICI !

- Est-ce Mr Finnigan qui vous accompagne ? Est-il à vos côtés sur cette affaire ?

- Démentez-vous les rumeurs concernant l'adultère commis par Ginevra Weasley ?

- QUELQUES MOTS MR POTTER !

Un des vigiles leur permit de se réfugier au travers d'une porte dérobée alors qu'une nouvelle question leur était posée au sujet d'un potentiel projet de législation de la consommation de racines de mandragore. Le calme se fit, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement conjoint. Une antichambre aussi grande qu'un placard à balai leur tenait lieu de position de repli.

- Je crois que Skeeter était là, lança Seamus en époussetant sa cape.

- Et bien j'espère pour elle qu'elle forcera la Gazette à s'en tenir au strict minimum d'informations si elle veut que le Ministère puisse continuer à assurer leurs frais de publication…

Un infirmier à l'air pressé les rejoignit.

- Le médicomage Lenosc vous attend au sous-sol. Morgue, salle 4, mais vous connaissez le chemin, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent en grimaçant. Pas de doutes là-dessus : à force de s'y rendre, peu de chancesqu'ils se perdent dans les couloirs froids et aseptisés de l'hôpital.

* * *

Hermione courait comme une dératée avec l'air effaré de ceux qui pensent leur dernière heure arrivée. Sa besace dans une main, sa blouse dans l'autre, même les infirmières se rangeaient sur son passage. Il y avait dans son regard cette lueur d'empressement hystérique qui poussait le personnel à se dégager bien rapidement à son approche.

Réalisant la peur qu'elle devait inspirer à l'ensemble de ses collègues, elle ralentit le pas, s'efforça de respirer plus calmement. Au fond d'elle, elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se serait donné des gifles : hors de question de ne pas arriver la première ! Elle s'était promis d'être là avant tout le monde !

Considérant le désastre qu'avait été la journée d'hier, il était hors de question de prolonger la malédiction et de réitérer ce genre d'expériences déplaisantes. Cette fois-ci, elle était décidée à briller.

La veille, elle s'était laissé faire : elle s'était fait coiffer au poteau comme une débutante. Par Malefoy !

Depuis lors, elle ressassait les derniers évènements. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si sensible, si manipulable, si … cruche ! Toutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclats, et tout ça à cause d'une fouine peroxydée et d'un casier éventré : quel âge avait-elle pour s'abaisser à de telles gamineries ? Non, elle n'était plus la Hermione Granger de Poudlard, celle qui sanglotait dans les toilettes pour un oui ou pour un non, celle qui pliait gauchement sous le regard d'acier de ce Serpentard de malheur.

Aujourd'hui elle était le docteur Granger. Et elle allait montrer à Malefoy de quel bois elle se chauffait ! Il était hors de question de se laisser à nouveau marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait un but, un rêve, une vocation. Et rien n'y personne ne serait en mesure de l'en détourner ou de ternir sa joie.

Conquérante, elle traversa deux portes battantes avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous des internes de Derwent : le service des accidents matériels. Elle scruta les environs, interrogea quelques patients avant de finir par se calmer. Elle était la première : elle jubilait.

* * *

La lourde odeur de mort qui flottait dans l'air eu raison du peu de motivation qui leur restait encore après l'épreuve du bain de foule, pris plus tôt dans la matinée. Les multiples placards en inox réfléchissaient la lumière blanche et froide émise par le plafond enchanté.

Tout dans cet endroit rendait Harry mal à l'aise. Sans parler du médicolégiste complètement dingue qu'il devait se coltiner chaque fois que son travail d'Auror le poussait à arpenter ces lieux si redoutés. Lenosc lui faisait froid dans le dos. Un tel détachement face à la mort poussait Harry à se questionner sur les véritables intentions du docteur.

Et puis, médicolégiste quoi !

Voir son meilleur ami emprunter ce parcours avait été pour lui une surprise folle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Ron aspirerait plus que tout à trifouiller dans les entrailles de ses ex-collègues de bureau. Il se morigéna en silence de penser de si horribles choses. Hermione l'avait déjà repris à de nombreuses reprises à cause de ses blagues de mauvais goût sur Ron. Soi-disant qu'il « dénigrait un travail de longue haleine aux qualités humaines admirables ».

La seule chose que lui inspiraient ces corps morts dans des casiers étroits était un gémissement de dégout.

Pourtant, Ron était bien là, vêtu de la blouse officielle des médicolégistes. Le tissu plastifié transparent relatif à son rang jurait comiquement avec la couleur de sa peau. Seamus étouffa un ricanement. Un coup de coude d'Harry parvint à le faire taire. Déjà que Ron semblait des plus mal à l'aise, l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie. Il parut cependant remarquer l'hilarité peu discrète de Seamus.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi, il baissa la tête, fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Une vague de culpabilité étreignit Harry qui bégaya un bonjour étranglé. Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit qu'à moitié, trop occupé à nettoyer d'étranges instruments en métal, tâchés de fluides corporels peu appétissants.

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

Lenosc marchait vers eux, tout en essuyant ses mains souillées sur le devant de son tablier.

- Vous tombez à pic messieurs ! Mon collègue Weasel et moi…

- Weasley, corrigea machinalement le principal intéressé.

- Oui, oui c'est ça, nous venons de boucler l'autopsie.

Seamus déglutit bruyamment.

- Veuillez-nous suivre, nous avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, de très intéressant…

* * *

- Mais si je te jure !

- Impossible, tu mens Zabini. Aucune fille n'est aussi souple.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé pourtant ! Et alors qu'elle me suppliait de la…

Un raclement de gorge les fit taire. Derwent les fusillait du regard.

- Messieurs, si ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez prendre la porte.

Ils eurent la décence de baisser les yeux.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu par le récit des prouesses sexuelles de Mr Zabini…

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre.

- Nous avons affaire ce matin à un cas bien particulier d'accident domestique.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans une pièce circulaire plongée dans la pénombre. Les murs étaient enchantés et dégageaient une lumière blanche et froide. Toute une série de clichés négatif y étaient accrochés.

- Durant vos études, vous avez dû être confrontés à de tels documents. L'observation des scans constitue une étape importante lors d'un diagnostic. Et c'est donc ainsi que nous allons commencer pour ce qui est de notre patient, monsieur…

- Rumpy, compléta Hermione.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Elle se tenait droite, assurée, son regard était franc, elle ne cillait pas. Cette fois-ci, personne ne se permit de rire d'elle. Tout l'hôpital parlait de sa prestation de la veille, à ses côtés, en salle d'opération.

- À présent, veuillez-vous concentrer sur ce cliché, déclara-t-il en tapotant un négatif du bout de sa baguette.

Celui-ci doubla de volume afin que les étudiants n'en perdent pas une miette.

- Observez donc et dites-moi ce que vous voyez. Pas d'interprétation ! Seulement des données !

Un instant de silence puis les premiers ricanements se firent entendre.

- Allons allons un peu de sérieux jeunes gens ! Vous êtes médicomages !

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

- Vue de face d'une ceinture pelvienne !

- Homme adulte, aucune lésion apparente.

- Corps étranger présent !

- Probablement introduit via le rectum où il est resté coincé…

Un gloussement étouffé leur échappa.

- Silence ! Sil…

- Oh merde je crois que c'est une baguette magique ! s'exclama Malefoy, hilare.

Zabini partit dans une crise de fou rire tout en parvenant à éructer quelques inepties avant que Derwent ne les mette tous les deux à la porte.

La salle reprenait son sérieux quand une horrible sonnerie se mit à résonner dans tout le bâtiment.

Instinctivement, les étudiants s'accroupirent en bouchant leurs oreilles : la procédure d'urgence était connue de tous et quelques exercices avaient été faits lorsqu'ils étaient en faculté de médicomagie.

Une infirmière entra en trombe, suivie de près par Malefoy et Zabini complètement paniqués.

- Un effondrement dans les sous-sols de Gringotts ! Tout le monde doit se rendre sur place, déclara-t-elle fermement.

Elle s'éclipsa, allant colporter la nouvelle ailleurs alors que Derwent se mettait à hurler en arrachant de grosses touffes de poils de sa moustache. Seuls quelques mots étaient encore compréhensibles dans le capharnaüm de ses cris.

- RAS-LE-BOL… RESPONSABLE DES INTERNES… PAS LE TEMPS DE M'OCCUPER DE CA… INCAPABLES DE SE DÉBROUILLER SEULS… BANDE DE CORNICHONS…. NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE PARTOUT !

Les internes ne savaient plus vraiment s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer.

- MALEFOY ! ZABINI !

Ils sursautèrent, tremblants d'appréhension.

- Puisque ce cas vous fait autant rire, vous vous y collerez ! Les autres, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre à la banque, je vous y rejoins.

Sur le point d'exprimer leur désaccord, ils comprirent rapidement qu'il valait mieux se taire, au risque de subir les foudres du médicomage furieux.

- Et je vous préviens : si en rentrant de Gringotts la baguette magique de Mr Rumpy est toujours coincée dans son rectum, n'espérez plus jamais pouvoir vous asseoir sans grimacer ! J'espère avoir été clair !

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre principale de la morgue : une pièce blanche, une table en inox, un corps sous un drap.

- Nous avons mené tous les examens envisageables sur notre cher ami, l'Auror Robertus.

Considérant le teint verdâtre de Finnigan, il se retint de dégager le tissu immaculé recouvrant son patient.

- Néanmoins, pour déceler la cause de la mort, il nous faudrait plus d'informations.

Harry sortir plusieurs feuilles de parchemin annotées, réunissant l'ensemble des témoignages qu'il avait pu recueillir.

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Tout ! Tout ce que vous savez ! Tout ce qui pourrait nous éclairer !

Le survivant soupira en remettant ses notes dans l'ordre. Il aurait été bien incapable de se rappeler combien de fois il avait dû répéter la même histoire, encore et encore.

- Robertus travaille – ou du moins travaillait - au bureau des Aurors depuis douze ans. Il a une femme et trois garçons qui vivent…

Il se tut : autant aller à l'essentiel.

- Les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait sont classés top secret, même pour moi. Hier soir, quatre employés ont affirmé l'avoir aperçu dans les bureaux du Ministère. Rien d'inhabituel sur ce point : Robertus quittait rarement les lieux avant 23h.

Lenosc buvait ses paroles.

- On l'a retrouvé ce matin, affalé sur son bureau, comme s'il s'y était assoupi. Sa famille passait la soirée chez des amis, ils ne se sont donc pas inquiété outre mesure : l'absence de Monsieur était tout à fait normal.

Le médicolégiste garda le silence un moment.

- Affalé sur son bureau… répéta-t-il pensivement. Des traces de salive ?

- Aucune.

- Ni de sang, compléta Seamus.

- Aucun signe d'effraction, poursuivit Harry.

- Ni de violence, conclut son collègue.

Ron fixait à nouveau ses chaussures. Il aurait pu ne pas être là, la scène se serait déroulée exactement de la même façon. Il faisait carrément tapisserie… Harry était si concentrée qu'il ne lui accordait aucun regard.

- Il nous reste cependant une piste à explorer, s'exclama le médicolégiste.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Weasel a trouvé une substance étrangère dans l'œsophage de Mr Robertus. Probablement d'origine végétale. Pour être honnête, j'ignore ce que c'est.

Les deux Aurors n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire.

- Neville, déclara Seamus.

- J'envoie un hibou tout de suite, expliqua Harry.

L'échantillon sous plastique passa de mains en mains. Plusieurs bruissements de capes, des bottes qui claquent et un au-revoir lancé à la cantonade résonna.

- Merci de votre aide ! Vous nous avez été d'un grand secours !

La porte de la morgue claqua.

* * *

Les médicomages arrivaient par vague, en transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Gringotts se dressait fièrement au milieu de la rue commerçante. Une foule de blouses blanches se pressaient devant l'immense bâtiment immaculé où régnait un joyeux foutoir. Des gobelins paniqués entraient et sortaient à intervalles irréguliers de l'édifice, certains recouverts d'une couche de poussière grisâtre.

Un filet de sécurité avait été dressé aux abords de l'imposant portail en bronze qui gardait l'entrée de la banque. L'effervescence avait pris place en ces lieux habituellement calmes. Et la présence d'autant de médicomages ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Quelques badauds observaient l'évolution de la situation, massés derrière les barrières.

Derwent passa sous le filet et invita ses étudiants à en faire de même. Tout en pestant – comme à son habitude – il escalada les escaliers de marbres menant à l'entrée principale du bâtiment.

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le hall contrastait avec la luminosité aveuglante de l'extérieur. Derwent s'éloigna un moment pour discuter avec un des gobelins – probablement haut-placé.

- Bien, j'ai besoin de faire des binômes. Et comme je devine que cela va vous prendre des années et que je n'ai franchement pas envie d'éponger vos larmes de crocodiles, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Ce genre de phrase d'introduction laissait toujours présager le pire.

- Finch-Fletchley avec Bullstrode, Thomas avec mademoiselle aux cheveux courts, commença-t-il.

Peu à peu des couples se formaient, certains pour le moins mal assortis.

- Vous deux, les blonds, mettez-vous ensemble. Ah ! Et je veux Mlle Granger avec Mr Nott. Parfait ! Tout le monde est prêt ?

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Théodore Nott qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

- Un gobelin va vous amener aux différents points d'effondrement. Ne vous éloignez pas de lui, suivez ses directives et tout se passera bien. Les blessés lourds ont déjà été évacués, il ne vous reste plus que quelques bobos basiques à traiter. Bonne chance à tous !

Il s'éloigna sans un au-revoir.

* * *

Drago Malefoy fulminait. La deuxième fois, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il se faisait évincer au profit d'Hermione Granger. D'abord l'opération d'urgence de la veille puis cette expédition à Gringotts qui aurait été l'occasion idéale de faire ses preuves. Il était bon, il le savait. Merde, il était capable de les remettre tous à leur place !

Rester encore une fois sur le pavé alors que tous ces idiots transplanaient vers le Chemin de Traverse lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ces années d'internat, c'était pourtant toute sa vie. Il s'était promis de leur montrer à tous ce qu'il valait vraiment. Finies les années d'errance, ces erreurs de jeunesse qui le bouffaient à petit feu.

Il voulait tout recommencer, reprendre un nouveau départ. On efface tout, on oublie tout. Bonjour, enchanté, Drago Malefoy. Docteur, docteur Drago Malefoy. Était-il toujours un enfant pour se comporter de la sorte ? Ce petit con arrogant qu'il aurait préféré oublier et qui continuait à lui pourrir la vie ?

Mais c'était encore ce que le reste du monde voyait, il en était conscient. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour réagir autrement, pour penser autrement. Être plus mature, plus responsable, laisser ces jeux puérils au placard pour devenir l'homme qu'il voulait être et pas celui que les autres attendaient.

Il soupira, se recoiffa machinalement pour se donner contenance.

Blaise le scrutait, attendait qu'il se calme pour se mettre au travail.

- Drago, je suis dés…

- Ne dis pas ça, j'ai fait le con aussi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Zabini.

- Quand même… une baguette magique…

- Ne m'en parle pas.

Il lui rendit son sourire sans se forcer.

- Je ne veux pas tout faire foirer Blaise, j'ai ma place ici je le sais. C'est important pour moi et pour…

- Oui je sais.

Blaise savait, il était le seul.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais Mr Rumpy doit probablement nous attendre à quatre pattes sur son lit.

- Me mets pas de sales images dans la tête Zabini… Déjà que j'arriverais jamais à être sérieux !

- On a l'hôpital pour nous : qui t'a demandé d'être sérieux ?

* * *

Le petit chariot filait à vive allure. Hermione, les genoux repliés sous la poitrine en une position des plus inconfortables, s'efforçait de ne pas vomir. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route sinueuse, sur les stalagmites qui montaient et les stalactites qui descendaient et sur l'air qui charriait une douce odeur humidité.

C'était néanmoins peine perdue. La nausée la gagnait à mesure que le fourgon accélérait. Les transports – quels qu'ils soient – n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Combien de voyages dans la voiture de ses parents avait-elle passé à vomir dans un sac en papier. Sa mère avait pourtant tout essayé. Mais ni les jeux idiots ni ses chansons préférées ne parvenaient à calmer ses haut-le-cœur.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à bon port.

Nott sortit le premier. Gentleman, il l'aida à descendre, feignant de ne pas remarquer son teint blafard et ses jambes tremblantes. Elle respira doucement, tenta de se calmer. L'air frais lui faisait déjà du bien. Dans quelques minutes tout irait mieux, se persuada-t-elle en suivant le gobelin censé les guider.

Leur gobelin s'appelait Jerry et il se déplaçait si rapidement qu'elle trébucha plusieurs fois en essayant de galoper aussi vite que lui. Heureusement, Nott était là pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au milieu des gravats. Ses sourires timides accompagnaient leur joyeuse escapade. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. À Poudlard, ils ne se parlaient pas, se saluaient dans les couloirs tout au plus. Elle avait toujours pensé que Nott faisait partie de ces Serpentards trop bien élevés pour l'ignorer mais trop couards pour lui adresser un mot. Peut-être s'était-elle cruellement trompée sur lui.

Jerry les mena sur une plateforme où patientaient une quinzaines de blessés légers, attendant leurs soins. Ce que Derwent avait qualifié de « petits bobos » se révélait être quelques foulures de chevilles, des coupures peu profondes, deux rotules déboitées et une dislocation du bassin. Rien de bien méchant en somme, mais des blessures qui clouaient au sol leurs patients.

Hermione s'attela immédiatement à la tâche. Dans son dos, elle aperçut Nott faire de même. Ils œuvraient côte à côte, dans une silencieuse quiétude qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Les compresses passaient d'une main à l'autre, ils se partageaient les baumes et les potions sans avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle réalisa apprécier l'instant.

- Je…

- Tu…

Ils se turent, se sourirent, surpris d'avoir brisé le silence au même instant.

- Je tiens à m'excuser, reprit-il sans cesser de s'affairer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

- Pour l'attitude de Malefoy et… même des autres. Ce qu'ils ont fait hier… tu sais…

Il cherchait manifestement ses mots.

- Vraiment je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait un truc pareil. Je veux dire… c'est vrai… tu n'avais rien fait. Tu as été choisie pour tes compétences donc tu le mér…

- Nott, laisse, c'est bon, le coupa Hermione pourtant heureuse de se voir ainsi rassurée par celui qu'elle considérait comme membre du camp adverse. C'est Malefoy, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux.

Son ton était froid sans qu'elle ne le souhaite. Théodore ne lui avait rien fait.

- Il n'est pas comme ça en vérité, se risqua Nott.

Un sourire sarcastique fut sa seule réponse. Mais au lieu de prendre la mouche, il lui sourit en retour.

- Je te jure ! Parfois il peut être très…enfin très…

Hermione étouffa un ricanement, bientôt suivie par Théo.

- Bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu ne devrais pas te méprendre : tout le monde te respecte ici. Tu es une sorcière très compétente et une très bonne médicomage, j'en suis témoin.

Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et lui tendit sa main.

- Je suis fier de travailler avec toi, Hermione Granger. Le monde magique te doit beaucoup.

Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à un tel revirement. Hermione mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il attendait une poignée de main en signe d'assentiment.

- Je suis également heureuse de travailler avec toi, répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

Elle s'autorisa même un sourire. Un vrai cette fois-ci.

* * *

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall._

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous avons bien reçu l'échantillon envoyé mardi dernier. Après examen, j'ai pu prendre contact avec le professeur Chourave – désormais à la retraite – et elle a confirmé mes soupçons. Ce que tu as retrouvé dans la gorge de ton Auror, du moins dans son œsophage, c'est de l'essence de belladone cristallisée._

_Je pense que cela ne t'évoque rien : c'est une plante qui n'est pas étudiée avant la fac de botanique. Je vais donc t'en enseigner les bases !_

_La belladone, aussi appelée Atropa Belladonna, est une herbacée de la famille des Solanacées. Elle pousse majoritairement en Europe et porte une forte valeur magique. Elle est à la fois poison et antidote et fait partie des plantes de dangerosité 8 dans la classification magique internationale. _

_Autant te dire que c'est une demoiselle à magner avec précaution ! Et qu'on ne trouve pas chez l'apothicaire du coin de la rue !_

_Ingérée sous forme cristallisée, ton Auror n'avait aucune chance. C'est donc bien un meurtre._

_Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! Car les meurtres à la belladone sont lourds de signification. Si tu fais quelques recherches du côté de l'Ecosse, tu découvriras qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années, près de cinquante personnes sont mortes de la même façon. _

_Uniquement des moldus, Harry._

_Je n'en sais pas plus, à toi de creuser la piste maintenant._

_J'espère sincèrement t'avoir aidé._

_Neville Londubat, professeur de Botanique._

_Ton ami, toujours aussi dévoué._

* * *

_Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui s'achève à l'hôpital. Ma foi, c'est que j'aurais bien rigolé. La tronche de Zabini et Malefoy valait toutes les morts du monde devant leur nouveau patient. Derwent est vraiment une enflure quand il le veut bien, mais je dois avouer que passée leur crise de fou rire (que j'ai bien entendu partagé à leur insu), ils ont su bien gérer leur affaire._

_Je le sais parce que je les ai entendus le raconter à leur amie d'enfance Millicent Bullstrode. La pauvre a le faciès d'un bouledogue mais la gentillesse et la loyauté d'un labrador._

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

_Oh je vous entends d'ici. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas assisté moi-même à l'opération. Voyez-vous, la vue d'un rectum quinquagénaire passablement encombré par une baguette magique ET les doigts malhabiles de deux internes dégoutés n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de mes distractions favorites. Surtout quand l'aide-soignante du cinquième nous offre une démonstration de ses talents dans la lingerie en compagnie du docteur Zaluski…_

_Mais revenons à nos anus. À ce qu'ils en disaient haut et fort dans les couloirs, Zabini et Malefoy auraient retiré cette fameuse baguette en quelques minutes seulement, sans causer aucune douleur ni aucun autre dommage à leur patient. Une belle réussite. D'après les détails, une bouteille de lubrifiant et un spéculum étaient impliqués dans l'affaire._

_Toutefois, étrangement, leur amie Millicent n'a pas semblée fascinée par l'histoire et a rapidement décliné leur invitation à les rejoindre dans un bar crasseux (et moldu !) du centre londonien. Sous un prétexte fallacieux adjoint d'une grimace écœurée, elle s'est empressée de s'éclipser vers un ailleurs qui échappe encore à votre humble serviteur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : son attitude suspecte n'a pas alertée que ses deux anciens camarades de chambrée. Je suis moi-même avide de connaître les petits secrets de mademoiselle Bullstrode ! Il y a poisson sous caillou, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Parlant de poisson, de caillou et de mystère, l'affaire Nott-Granger n'a de cesse d'attirer mon attention. Ces deux-là sont revenus de leur intervention étonnamment satisfaits d'eux-mêmes et surtout extrêmement proches. Aurais-je raté quelque chose dans les bas-fonds de Gringotts ? Par ma barbe, si j'ai raté le décoinçage de la petite Miss Granger par le ténébreux Théodore, j'irais hanter les toilettes du second étage pour la prochaine décennie ! _

_Mais en laissant un peu traîner mes fantomatiques oreilles près de ces deux-là, je suis simplement parvenu à la conclusion que notre élève modèle préférée était enfin parvenue à mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin (ce qui, si vous voulez mon avis, tiens plutôt du sacrilège) et accepté que tous les anciens Serpentard ne soient pas de parfaits connards. Oui, j'ai une âme de poète. Moi, ce que j'en pense, c'est que l'affaire reste à suivre, elle s'annonce croustillante !_

_Ca me rendrait presque triste pour ce pauvre Weasley coincé dans sa morgue avec l'autre cinglé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait eu des vues sur la belle Granger du temps de leur scolarité, et qu'autant l'histoire fut passionnelle, autant la rupture fut difficile et encore amère pour le pauvre Weasley. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait terminé dans ce lieu abominablement glauque._

_J'ai pour ma part une aversion assez compréhensible envers la morgue, je crois que personne ne m'en blâmera. Pourtant, il s'y passe toujours des choses amusantes, comme des cadavres qui parlent et des enquêteurs parlant par énigmes. Ce pauvre Ron a du se sentir bien seul et délaissé en voyant son meilleur ami tellement pris dans ses activités qu'il en a presqu'oublié de saluer son camarade. Il semblerait que les nouvelles aventures d'Harry Potter arborent désormais un acolyte flambant neuf…_

_Attention, mes petits internes. Les intrigues commencent déjà à se nouer, les amitiés se font et se défont comme les arômes d'un vieux scotch… Mon œil est partout. Je vous suis, je vous vois, et vous ne le savez pas, mais c'est bientôt à votre tour de subir mon ennui… Que voulez-vous… La vie a beau vous changer en apparence, au final, chacun reste toujours le même. Ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt…_

_Diantre, que j'apprécierais un petit verre !_

* * *

Une review contre un bisous mes chéries !

Votre Gis qui vous aime !


End file.
